Allways will be
by Constantly
Summary: My first OneshotSong fic. Kagome come's back to the furdral era with this song in her mind.She desides to sing but little does she know how's listening to her.InuKag Fluffy. please RR


Disclamer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha -_- Sadning isn't it and I don't own the song White flag by Dido. I wish I owned them though =^^= *mew*  
  
Kagome got out of the well and looked around. She didn't see or sence Inuyasha around so she desided to sing her favorite song.Little did she know Inuyasha was sitting in a tree half asleep. She brushed herself off and looked around for a sign if Sango or Mirkou were around but nothing that seamed like a human or a living thing seamed to be moving.The wind brushed the tree and sounded like it was asking her to sing. Kagome sighed and looked around for the third time.She had to get this out of her system..so she started singing softly...  
  
~~~```~~~~  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
I'll tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
~~~```~~~  
  
Inuyasha's ear's picked up a soft voice singing in the wind.He blinked a bit then sat up. He listened some more to the song." it sound's like a girl singing...but..who?" He though then heard the song get lourder and the "girl" Cam closer and went under the tree he was sleeping in. Inuyasha bend down on teh tree limb and looked down...."Kagome" He said quietly. Kagome stop for second ."I thought I heard my name?," She thought."I'm imagining things." She coutinued on her way singing a bit louder. Inuyasha lept down from the tree quietly and followed behind her.  
  
~~```~~~~  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
  
destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
~~~~```~~~~  
  
Kagome was thinking about how she had messed up everything for Inuyasha a Kikyou. "I've messed up their lives. They deserve better than that. What..how come I'm' still here?" .She stoped and looked around. She bent down on her knee and went threw her backpack.She took out a piece of paper and begand to write while singing and crying  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome and smelt her tears.He walked up to Kagome quietly.His heart was beating loudly and he thought it was going to explode. "W..W..What are you doing Kagome?" He sat down beside her. She kept her face glued to the piece of paper. " I'm sorry Inuyasha" she whispered as she gave him the paper." What are you sorry for Kagome?Why are you crying? " He stood up and looked at her tear stained face.  
  
"I should go" She started runing away from him. Inuyasha looked down at the paper and two words caught his eyes. "I'm leaving"  
  
~~~```~~~  
  
And when we meet  
  
Which I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on....  
  
~~~~```~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kagome heard her name being shouted out. She looked back in to the forest but kept running "I'm so sorry Inuyasha" she whispered. She kept running but triped. She looked at her bleeding hands and her skined knee. It was pain..but not as much pain as she felt in her heart but she had to go.she had ruined everything. She began singing the last part of her song trying to ignore the pain of her heart shattering.  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Inuyasha was running like crasy trying to follow her. It was quite easy since she was singing and her tears were still flowing out plus he knew she had trip cause he smelled blood. "No..Kagome you can't leave!" He wished at this moment he didn't have the beads and she did so he could get her.."No..I would be hurting her." He countinued running and felt tears coming out for he didn't want her to leave.Sure he called her names but he never ment them.  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
~~```~~~  
  
Kagome finally collasped in front of the well.She couldn't go down. She was to afraid of what would happen to everyone else." But you made everyone's life messed up. They deserve this." She looked at the jewel around her neak and held it in her hand.It was almost compleat. They didn't need her help.She pulled the jewel off her neak and stood up. She threw it behind her crying. A hand caught her arm. She turned around to painful yellow eyes that were hurt,sad, and lonely. "Don't leave me Kagome" Inuyasha hugged her. Kagome started melting into him then thought about it stugged to be free."Let go of me Inuyasha please I have to go." She was still crying.She didn't want to him to let go of her. "I can't Kagome.I can't let you leave. I can't let you go again." Inuyasha was also crying.Her held her shouldars and looked at her. Kagome couldn't stop looking at him.She had never seen him cry before. " You have to let me go Inu.." She broken off by a kiss from him. She relised how much it would hurt the guy who loved her the most if she left. For a couple on minutes both of them stood there melting into eachother. After they broke away Inuyasha looked at er softly. "Kagome you never finished your song." Kagome giggled and looked at hi  
  
"I'm in love and always will be ."  
  
A/N: Hope yah liked it.My first song/one shot.I love this song by Dido that I went out and bought the cd..Well I haven't yet but i'm going to. So how was it. To much fluff.not enough? please review.Thanks you! *mew* 


End file.
